crossroadsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki Yukimura
Introduction Yuuki Yukimura (née Yuuki Mizushima) is a hot mess, but she's emphasizing the "hot". She was kidnapped as part of the first Nonary Game in the canon of 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors, along with her brother Hideki and future wife Ren. Currently, Yuuki is in the apocalypse timeline of the Zero Escape universe in 2030. She is living in a government shelter in Fresno, CA with her wife and her sister-in-law. She describes her responsibilities at the shelter as "keeping track of everything". Appearance Yuuki has a tall, thin build made thinner in equal parts by stress and government rations. She has a pixie cut and a sharp gaze. Junpei has identified her as having "resting bitch face". She is kind of a low-key fashion icon so she probably knows how to sew. Personality Yuuki has a somewhat volatile personality that can quickly sway from energetic and bubbly to commandeering and even abusive under periods of stress. She is undoubtedly a much more interesting character to roleplay than Ren, but Noel isn't ready for that kind of commitment. Mental Illness Anxiety Yuuki has experienced anxiety all her life, but it was exacerbated by her experiences in the first Nonary Game. PTSD Yuuki suffers from PTSD. Other than the Kurashikis, she arguably had the most traumatic experience in the first Nonary Game. A young researcher assigned to the Nonary Project had tried to sabotage the game by preparing a submarine on the Gigantic, which she hoped the kidnapped children could use to escape. As punishment, the Cradle execs tortured this woman in the laboratory behind door 8 prior to the Nonary Game, then left her in the room to be used as part of the puzzle when the kids arrived. The only way to escape the room necessitated her sacrifice, and Yuuki was the one who had to take her life. BPD Now this is just self-indulgent. Abilities Yuuki was a paired esper with her brother Hideki. She is a receiver, while her brother was a transmitter. Their abilities were not very strong, though their training with the SOIS in 2028 helped. Yuuki's self-doubt often interferes with her powers, but she is very sure she has not felt a signal from Hideki since April 2029. Like Junpei, she considers her psychic abilities, if they were ever present, entirely useless now. Relationships Ren Yukimura Yuuki adores this weird lady. Aiko Yukimura Aiko has taken to being an older sister to Yuuki. Sometimes it's easier for Yuuki to talk to Aiko about serious or personal matters than to talk to her wife, who is kind of just a walking meme. Aoi Kurashiki She's curious about where he went but she would not react with as much delight as Ren upon meeting him again, having spent most of her time in the first Nonary Game dissociating to hell after having killed someone. Seven An unfortunate same as above. Only in the distant aftermath of the Nonary Project did Yuuki appreciate in retrospect that this random detective guy busted his ass to save her and the other kids. She'd probably love to give him a proper thank you, maybe. Carlos Hernandez This man is a threat who is going to find out she has no idea what she's doing at all times and he must be eliminated Junpei Tenmyouji She is going to murder him someday Gab WHO LET THIS DOG IN THE VENTS AGAI—oh, hi Ren Gallery YUUKI CARD1.png|Yuuki's ID card. Category:Zero Escape Universe